Research and Development
by Iceeat
Summary: Knowledge is power, if you know your enemy you have the edge. When he tries to learn more about the power of Guardians he concludes he has to catch one. But when he does he learns more then he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Vrack could remember the exact moment he got the idea for this plan. He remembered watching the light wielders advance on his patrol party, the smell their weapons made with each shot, the burn and sting from their light born attacks, and the awful pain as one's blade severed his lower left arm in one fluid motion.

He remembered fleeing disgracefully as the others fell to their power, Eliksni blood soaking the frozen ground. To this day he was still ashamed that as they were slaughtered he hid. He had been a coward at the time, young and foolish. When all were dead and the light wielders moved on he returned to base, another foolish choice, and had been met with a less then welcoming response.

House of King was know for its surveillance, the whole base knew what had happened. So that was the day with burning shame he had been reduced to the rank of lowly Dreg. The Captain furiously removed his remaining lower arm and stripped him of his rank publicly. Once left to himself and his thoughts his mind returned to the fight and how one sided it had all been. As the lower ether consumption kicked in slowly he bitterly thought about how easily they had killed his patrol. How effortless it had seemed on their part.

He didn't know if it was because they had more experience and skill, or if it was truly this easy for all of them. He couldn't tell. All he could think of with bitter hatred was that they had been strong, while he and his party had been weak.

The next time he had returned to such thoughts was when he had re-earned the right to grow his arms back and resume his role as a Vandal. With the increase in ether came more complex and intelligent thought. He hadn't even realized he'd missed it until it was returned.

With that in mind he began contemplating the light wielders again. There was no question they were strong, he'd seen enough by now to know even a lone one was dangerous and even inexperienced ones was dangerous in their own right, if not very wise in tactics they still had a default level of power behind them that was no laughing matter.

Even the Hive that the Eliksni battled with routinely for territory were threatened by them and reports came in that Cabal and Vex too struggled with their power. While they may be confined to a single city they were certainly no laughing matter and he secretly wondered how they had managed to push them down to that single city. With The Great Machine on their side it was a wonder how it happened. But why did The Great Machine remain with them? Why did it leave the Eliksni to perish? What made them worthy of it but not the Eliksni?

The more he entertained these thoughts the more annoyed he got. They were supposed to be lesser creatures and yet here they were using power he could only dream of. And why? That question had no answer, and that frustrated him further.

He tried to cast off such thoughts after awhile but to no avail. Temper ever rising he finally concluded he'd need to get something of an answer. Easier said then done. It quickly became apparently they lacked much detailed information on them aside from 3 known species seemed to be involved, on a machine itself which gave him even more questions, battle information and schismatic for various areas, along with patrol information.

If he wanted this information he'd have to get it himself.

So every chance he got he watched them, studied them. It wasn't easy at first, they were perceptive at worst and at best seemed to know where he was before he got there. Eventually however he noticed more and more which made spying easier and easier. He picked up more on their physical language, learned it was the ball they seemed to talk to that followed them that found him first, and even managed to scavenge their equipment and bodies for more information. Even on occasion picking them apart to learn more.

As he delved more he gained more questions and insight together giving him an advantage over the others. Certainly he shared his finds, and while hesitance had been shown at first, as the information piled up they became more and more encouraging to his studying. More and more patrols were becoming successful, they were learning their weapon systems. And it all looked very good on him.

However it wasn't enough for him. So much was still in the unknown, and he was quickly realizing they knew far more about the Eliksni then they did of them. He needed to know their language, the root of their power, and what made them so damn special to receive it.

It was after an incident inspecting a dead male Awoken's body that he actually came up with the plan. He was inspecting the damage a blow to the chest piece had done when a nearby male, female, one he'd thought dead, started to move. Immediately he had aimed ready to finish her off but she hadn't gone for her weapon. Instead she dragged herself to the male and started speaking to it. Vrack's couldn't understand what she was saying but judging by the amount of blood she was loosing she wasn't going to be around much longer so he watched her.

She reached out to touch the males helmet but couldn't get it off so instead she looked at him. He aimed his gun, ready to strike if she tried to attack with her power but she didn't. Instead she spoke in her tongue. He listened but didn't know what she was saying to him. Her voice was strained but rather calm up until the end where it sounded harsh and bitter. Likely an insult. He started to question her but it was too late. She went limp and all signs of life were gone. Further inspection proved right that she was indeed dead leaving him with another unanswered question.

In that moment he made his choice. If he wanted answers he needed a light wielder alive. It was beyond risky and containing one, much less keeping them alive, would be no easy task. He'd need to imprison it long term to get all his answers. Catching one without killing it would be hard enough, he didn't think he could do it much more then once without alarming them and even if he could containing it would be rough enough. But if he could succeed it would be a first and oh the wondrous information he could get. Aside from a living subject to learn where their power came from he could gain insight in their language or even information on the City.

He knew he couldn't do it as he was, he needed more authority over the base to even try it. Otherwise they'd never let him keep one alive in the base, much less keep the others from killing it on sight from hatred. Still it was a start, and while he didn't know it it was a beginning to an end for him.

It took many moons and many seasons, he had a head start as his research had earned him much respect and a clear advantage. However it still took far to long for his liking to rise in rank. However the day he reached Captain rank was a day of satisfaction in more ways then average. He could finally begin, and with even more ether in his system it only became easier to prepare his plan.

After two season of work and preparation he had found and tracked his target. A young female light wielder. She had appeared a season ago meaning she was still very inexperienced and less likely to be able to catch on to their movements. She was learning and growing powerful at an alarming rate to him. He had personally observed her habits as she patrolled and noticed her tendency to be alone in her work, early on she had two companions but they had long stopped coming with her, likely leaving her to work alone. Even better she typically kept to the quite and secluded areas outlining the usual scavenging area. Few traveled so far out but she seemed to avoid her own kind for the most part which made things even easier for him as odd as that seemed.

Regardless he wasn't about to turn down the easy opportunity. He'd kill two Dreg's with one sweep. Catch his new toy and remove a quickly growing threat from their territory.

Hey guys this is my newest story that Im gonna be updating as regularly as I can. I have a few chapters already written on paper but they need editing and what not first and I need the patience and focus to to that. Still Ill try to be regular.

Be fair warned this wont have lemon for a while. Its a long story with a gradual buildup, no rushing.


	2. Chapter 2

A humid chilly mountain wind blew over the tower misting it with a early morning blanket of fog. The sun was breaking on the horizon creating long shadows and streaks of sunshine across the tower s concrete ground. Regardless of the early time the tower never truly slept though and Guardians and personnel were already bustling about, or rather still bustling.

At the bounty board a half asleep Warlock gave a large yawn and a stretch as she reviewed the bounties for the day. Her Ghost floating nearby gave her a once over **[You just slept for 12hrs how are you still tired?]** it asked in disbelief.

The girl rubbed her eyes of sleep and smiled, clearly still half asleep "I would've slept long had you not prodded me up. Besides sleep is one of life's greats pleasures," she responded looking at the bounties again having not really registered reading them the first time. "Its a magical state where you feel totally relaxed and can explore your subconscious or go on grand adventures in other worlds."

 **[Is life in the tower not an adventure enough?]** it asked with a hint of amusement **[If not I'm sure Ikora would have something]**

"Oh its plenty adventure but I don't think I'm going to be hunting down magic toadstools for kittens at the tower," she joked "In all seriousness though what with all the Fallen bounties?" She pointed to the list of bounties for Fallen gear and mostly clearing them out. Sure there was always bounties for hits but this was awfully specific.

 **[Not sure, though I've heard House of Devils has been more active lately. Somethings been winding them up as of late.]** it said looking over the bounties as she selected them **[An Ill be sure to ask about any magic kitten missions.]** it teased.

"Please don't. Haste-4 would kill me, or forever tease me for it. I will not be known as 'Nix the Magic Kitten' girl." she groaned "Though he'd likely word it much better then that. Do you think its the Hive stirring them? Haste-4 pointed out that seeder thing in the Cosmodrom a while back. Maybe the Fallen poked it too much and the Hive didn't like it?" she offered as she began making her way to the hanger to get her ship.

 **[It's possible but the Hive have been quiet lately. Do you want to invite Haste-4 and 'Killbot' as you so lovingly called him.]** Ghost asked referring to her other Exo team mate.

When Nix and him had first come to the tower, after Nix had somehow managed to down a Baron after awakening from death, she had been a bit lost at first. A normal response for a new Guardian, however word got around of her accomplishment fast. This didn't initially help because, while she clearly had talent, she wasn't much for crowds and had been initially shy. The attention only made her feel anxious and scared. She barley knew what was happening at what to do and suddenly she had all these high expectations of her.

Shortly after she had been approached by a Titan Exo by the name of Haste-4, a veteran Titan by that time and highly respected. He had offered to teach her how to navigate the Cosmodrome and manage herself out in the field. Initially she had been nervous, Ghost had been the one to explain that she was nervous after all the praise and that she didn't want to disappoint but felt she couldn't deliver on it all.

It was Haste-4 that had reassured her that hiding wouldn't make those expectations disappear, but rather she should begin training and see where it took her. Reminding her that she had a job to fulfill. Oddly enough the straight talk did help and she agreed. Her first day was in short a train wreck. She was a poor shot, clumsy, and jumpy at best. Haste-4 hadn't been impressed but continued to show her how it was done and within a week she had the basic's down. After that was when she started to make progress.

She bloomed as a natural Sunsinger, but wasn't bad with Void either. While he rarely complimented her to her face, which he later explained to prevent her from becoming complacent, Ghost had heard talks from him to Ikora and Zavala that she had great potential and when she stopped worrying so much she was a natural despite any previous known training. Even saying her one of her greatest traits was her determination to try, even after getting horribly frustrated she still tried again. Though after some mild frustrated fits in private.

Along with her Guardian abilities she also grew out of her shell to the rather loud, rambunctious, sailor-mouthed, 'pocket-full-of-sunshine' self. She still avoided people she didn't know most of them time. Preferring privacy to work and being alone, but she didn't hide away in shyness so much anymore.

Speaking of working in groups, during her third week Haste-4 to his normal partner, a silent Exo Hunter with a face that Nix had described later as 'looking like a robot Hive'. He had startled her at first and had unceremoniously told him he 'Looked like a Killbot' with his black and red haunting appearance. While she had expected to be scolded for blurting such a thing out and being rude both men had been thoroughly amused and thus she never got the Hunters real name but was encouraged to just call him Killbot.

Back to the present Nix stopped in her tracks and looked at her Ghost "Why? We can handle some Fallen." she asked, surprised at the suggestion.

 **[While I have no doubt in your abilities now, I'd feel better about it. With the Fallen this jumpy you could easily be overwhelmed by numbers.]** it explained, not wanting to say it had a bad feeling about all this.

She thought it over, clearly hesitant. "Well...Alright if that's how you feel. I don't think they'd be happy about it but for your sake sure." she said, biting her lower lip. A nervous habit she had since reawakening, maybe even before she died "I'll just tell them I wanted to hang out."

With that settle she headed to her ship, playing with the helmet under her arm. She knew she should put it on, the humidity in her hair was going to make it muggy in her helmet later but she wanted to savor the fresh air. The mountains smelled wonderful, like oncoming winter and pine. And nice clean smell if not chilly. Blowing some golden hair out of her face she mentally counted ships until reaching her 'Chunker'. Technically a blockaid runner it was a hideous color of orange. But in fairness she adored the shape and the sheer speed it could hit as it broke orbit.

While the other's ships were sleek and well shaped hers was build for sheer power and speed. And she loved that about it. Sure it wasn't pretty but it didn't have to be for her to love it. She had a soft spot for things that weren't a 'normal' kind of pretty, but it animals missing an ear or all scratched up, or a building that was being reclaimed by nature, their was something she respected about it all.

A amusing comparison to her really. She was rather easy on the eyes and she knew it. Fate had been good to her with a slim and lean hourglass figure, comfortable bust, and hair that looked like it was spun from sunlight. Her matching honey made her look like a fairy tale princess, which was very far from reality. A regular tomboy growing up. Oh yes she could remember everything about before she died, just not her actual death. Another amusing trait given how forgetful she tended to be.

She took a seat next to her ship on a crate, putting her helmet on she leaned back and waited. Ghost floating next to her **[Don't fall asleep there]** it warned. She snorted in response "I'm not mom," she teased.

15 minutes later she was woken by the feeling of falling on the ground. She had fallen asleep and fell.

"Ow..." she groaned, Ghost looking at her and shaking itself in defeat.

"Graceful as ever," a robotic voice commented. She looked over the crate she had been sitting on to see Haste-4 approaching. Steady confident steps carrying him over to her.

"Just seeing if the floor needs a hug," she joked getting up, rubbing her tailbone that she had been sitting on for so long.

"I'm sure its fine," he said sarcastically, crossing his arms "I thought you could handle bounties on your own by now."

"I can," she defended "I wanted to hang out. Not like we can go out like civilians to meet up, this is the next best thing." she explained. She didn't want to admit she was doing it for her Ghost. While Haste-4 and his Ghost got along theirs was very business with Haste-4 calling the shots. Her and her Ghost had a more personal relationship, she liked it that way. She was never good with 'business' relationships, she was an emotional person, it drove her. So it was natural she'd make her relations personal. True this resulted in her getting burned plenty but it made her happy. And she was nothing if not a heart seeker, she did what felt right to her gut.

Haste-4 looked at her a good while silently, she couldn't see his face thanks to his Saint-14 helmet but she knew he was analyzing her. She was used to it, he was a calculating person. Harsh but fair and a great leader. True he could really bum her out some days but he definitely brought the best out of her, and she could both see and respect that. She just wondered why he put up with her 'childish tendencies'.

Shaking his head he lowered his arms "Were both ready to go when you are. We'll follow you out to starting area." he said heading over to his sleek white dead orbit ship.

She didn't see the appeal of that ship, or any of the factions really. Sure the ship was unique and fit his love of black and white everything but it wasn't really that great aside form that in her opinion. He had explained the different Tower factions but she never felt a real pull to any of them.

New Monarchy was a bad idea from the beginning. History of Monarchs always ended badly, more so the idea of nobility brought dangerous ideas. Blood shouldn't give somebody value nor family rank. Plus their was a danger of people abusing that power as people so often did.

Dead Orbit, while well meaning she couldn't agree with either. Running away? That fixes nothing, eventually it all catches up to us, better face the end with flame then run like a coward. After all that was what Guardians were here for right?

If anything she had more respect for Future War Cult. While she had no intention of joining them she recognized an ugly truth. Humanity was forged in warfare and war would forever be constant. As long as people had passion for something they would fight over it. She respected that and their acknowledgment, but she would not encourage it either. It got enough of that.

Climbing into her ship she set coordinates for her usual secluded start point and went through the motions of liftoff. Smiling all the while she launched with two dead orbit ships in tail and kicked the speed up to savor the sheer force of her acceleration. Enjoying the freedom flying offered her, along with simply being a little show off.

God she loved this ship.

There we go we've introduced out main characters yaaaaaay


	3. Chapter 3

Vrack peered from his vantage point down to her usual arrival spot. She should arrive soon. On the outskirts of the Cosmodrome she usually arrived, appearing from thin air as Light wielders usually did. She had made the mistake of falling into a habit, arriving when the planets star just peaked over the horizon and the light of it created long shadows, perfect for hiding in for his kind. He had set up a perfect ambush for her, while several Vandals posted up around the upper buildings shot her shield down and kept her occupied after surprising her, several others, mostly Dreg's, would advance and try to grab her and subdue her. His hope was that she'd use up her power immediately on them for him to finish her off.

What made him antsy though was she should be here by now. The star was rising higher and she was still nowhere to be seen. True, she wasn't late by much, but she was still late.

Pacing around his spot, careful to not leave his hiding spot he wordlessly growled in annoyance. Years had trained him to be an excellent hunter and effective killer but despite it all he hated waiting. Hated having to sit still and wait on his prey to arrive or let their guard down. Instead he looked over the spot, spying his Vandals at their posts, equally impatient. This was a high risk mission, the anticipation and waiting was almost as deadly as the killer they were about to engaged.

Suddenly a soft electronic wooshing sound caught his attention and he swiftly got back into position. Freezing he listened carefully, not wanting to peer out in case he was spotted. It was soft but he could here the crunch of footsteps and their odd language. She was speaking to somebody, perhaps the small servitor like creature that would appear near her sometimes? He sniffed the air for others but he could only smell one of them. Despite that however another voice joined her's, deeper sounding. Confused he dared a peak and cursed inwardly, annoyance growing further. Sure enough there were three of them now. Why were there three?!

Judging by their armor the new arrivals were not the same as her. One bore heavy white armor and was considerably larger then the others, the other was shrouded in a cloak and their armor was black and red. She was still there yes, but the new arrivals made this far more troublesome, he hadn't come prepared for this.

Across from him, hidden from the arrivals view, up on the next level one of the Vandals signaled for his attention. Wanting to know their orders. Should they shoot? Vrack's paused and though through on his options. Shacking his head he back away from the group who was now heading out into the Cosmodrome to do who knows what. Once far enough back he opened his coms channel to the others "Pull back. New plan. Regroup at Commons Cave Access." he ordered, watching his prey walk off with her teammates. He had another idea but this one was higher risk, less so for him and his Vandals, but far more risky for her.

Nix regained her balance as she landed on the ground hard. She always felt jarred when teleporting down from her ship. Maybe it was the sudden change from the sea legs feeling she got on her ship to solid ground, or maybe it was sensation of feeling like the ground disappeared under her. Could be a mixture but regardless she could never quiet get used to it.

Haste-4 and Killbot appeared next to her, seemingly unbothered by it all as they surveyed the area. The Cosmodrome was eerily quiet, not an unusual thing though for this area. She liked it so much for that reason alone, House of Devils didn't come out this far giving her a secure spawn point. Sure it was a bit of a walk out to where the real activity was but she didn't mind. A little morning walk before warfare was a nice wake-me up. Drawing her Nirwen's Mercy she looked around breifly.

"Wouldn't worry to much about activity. Fallen never come this far out, hence why I like this spot so much," she commented walking up next to Haste-4, putting a hand on his shoulder to relax him.

He didn't reply right away, still scanning before looking back at the building they were surrounded by "I don't much like it. Secluded, could be a dangerous place to appear." He commented looking at the long shadows "Anything could hide in there. I think you should find a new spot to spawn."

She looked back into the shadows and felt a little embarrassed, she hadn't thought of that. With the lack of activity she had figured it be perfect but now that she reeeally looked around she could see the tactical dangers of such a spot. "I see your point...still I don't think they even know about this spot. To far out."

"Its very possible some do. You should hope none know you arrive here, while House of Devil's doesn't come this far out they aren't the only danger on this planet." he warned as they started out into the Cosmodrome, holstering his revolver.

"You think Hive come out here?" she offered, keeping pace with him as she looked back at the building nervously.

"House of Kings." Killbot spoke up and she snapped her head towards him. He never spoke, or rather rarely, so it greatly startled her.

"Never heard of them. Another Fallen house?" she asked, quizzled. If another Fallen house was on earth why had nobody bothered to inform her, further more what did they look like? Had she come in contact with them before and just not known?

 **[House of Kings is a bit weird for Fallen Houses.]** her ghost offered **[By now you've likely noticed how aggressive Fallen Houses are, be it House Winter, House Devil's or even House Exile on the moon. House of Kings is dangerous too but they prefer surveillance and espionage to more traditional aggressive means.]**

Nix thought on this for a moment "I see. By that doesn't answer why I've not heard of them. I'd imagine the Tower would be more aggressive in finding them out. Something like that is far more dangerous then Devil's Id think. With Devil's they're loud but easy to follow. Sounds like Kings could be a bigger threat." she commented then chuckled as a thought crossed her mind "Kind of lie a toddler. If they're quiet that means they're up to something." she chuckled but didn't get the laughs she was after and instead was met with an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I can't say I know the feeling, and I don't see it that way at all I will agree with you they are a greater threat," Haste-4 finally replied, in an unimpressed tone.

"It was a joke Haste," she sighed, the humorous mood she had developed leaving with her breath.

"Your jokes and humor are terrible," he shot back, while shooting down a stray Shank that was flying awkwardly.

Nix snorted at his comment "My humor is awesome. Your humor is just very...dry. Still funny but dry." she shot back.

He paused in his pace and turned to look at her "Your humor is made up of bad puns and awful analogies. Your humor if awful and bad." he retorted, sounding amused at their banter.

"Puns are fucking awesome dude. I don't know what your talking about. Speaking of which wanna hear my newest one?" she offered.

"No." He said flatly and started moving again, there was a group of Shanks and Dreg's in the distance and the group, following Haste-4, made way for them. The Dreg's, spotting them began shuffling away but not without one of them dropping dead from Killbot's shot.

"Okay here's a joke." she began earning a groan from both men, "What is the difference between a nicely dressed man on a tricycle and a poorly dressed man on a bicycle? A tire." She said, earned more painful groans from the two while she snickered to herself at her own joke.

The morning went much like this for the group. They traversed the Cosmodrome Hunting Fallen groups and picking off the survivors of skirmishes with the Hive. It went mostly undisturbed this way. Haste-4 was his usual veteran mentor self, pointing out errors Nix made and telling her how to correct them, earning irritation from nix after a while which as usual she qwelled reminding herself that he was indeed helping her improve. Killbot was quiet the rest of the run, possibly lost in thought or just apathetic to everything around him, Nix didn't know.

At least that was until they approached the end of their patrol time when he spoke up once again.

At first he hadn't given much away to what he was thinking until Nix noticed he was staring off into the distance. She didn't say anything just watched him then leaned over to see what he was looking at. She didn't see anything at first until a flicker of movement caught her eye. Killbot raised his sniper and peered at whatever it was through the scope. Apparently Haste-4 had noticed his behavior too since he spoke up from behind Nix. "What is it?"

He didn't reply right away but dropped his rifle and looked over at Haste-4 "We've been being followed." he stated. Nix perked up at this and tried seeing through her pulse rifle scope but they were too far off for a good look. Haste-4 nodded and waited for him to elaborate. "Four of them, one Vandal and 3 Dreg's. House of King's banner. I noticed them a while ago, been following us for a long while now." he stated, then resuming his watch on them from his scope.

"If you saw them earlier then why didn't you tell us?" Nix asked a bit annoyed. They were supposed to be an elusive house right? They could've been waiting to assassinate them and all but him would've known!

He didn't reply further irritating her, however Haste-4 stepped in. "Alright, while normally we wouldn't get involved without the Towers approval their clearly targeting us for some reason. Likely recon so we're going to follow them and see where they lead us. Likely not far but we need to intercept them, whatever information they were gathering or if they planned to attack we need to know." he stated, his tone reminding Nix of Zavala and made her inwardly wonder if the two were once related.

Her and Killbot nodded and began to move out. Killbot took lead, watching from a distance and guiding the group to follow. Nix managed to get a good look at the Fallen who really didn't look any different then the others save the golden banner on their backs. Briefly she wondered is she HAD seen them around but never noticed. She had never bothered to look before at the banner her enemies wore. It was a miscellaneous detail to her before, hardly worth looking since she thought their was only one House on Earth.

The group seemed to wander to the edges of the Cosmodrome and under a pile of decaying wall from a concrete building. She had never seen this place before, in fact it was surprisingly well hidden. She was about to voice her confusion until a holograph appeared and hid the spot from view once again.

"Ghost, send a message to the Tower we've found a what appears to be a House of Kings hidden location," Haste-4 spoke to his Ghost "Inform them of our current location, that its entrance is hidden by Holograph and that we are going to investigate further."

The small creature didn't verbally respond at first but did as asked **[Message sent. Zavala will likely request you remain here.]** It warned.

"We will be fine. I want to map the immediate entrance out." he replied then looked to his Hunter companion "Scout the entrance ahead, see if there is anything in the immediate entrance."

Killbot headed out without another word. Making his way to the entrance and slipping in silently. Nix however suddenly felt a wave of dread wash over her. Something about all this seemed very wrong. Even too easy to her. She would voice her concern but she was certain Haste-4 must feel it too, didn't he? She shook her head and tried to shake the feeling she should leave. Her Ghost noticed this but didn't ask, instead watching her. Personally she thought it must just be nerves, rookies nervousness. At least she hoped that was it. Normally she'd trust her gut instinct but instead she chose to trust in her team. That's what she was supposed to do right?

After a while Killbot returned and signaled for them to follow him in. Haste-4 followed effortlessly but Nix was hesitant, regardless though she still entered. On the other side was a hole that seemed to drop a good 10ft down. Inside Nix could see tracks and old pipes. It was an old empty train shaft, abandoned by humanity since the collapse. The team dropped down for a better look and Nix immediately hated how dark it was down there. She could barely see 4 feet in front of her already and the darkness made her antsy. What she could see didn't help her feeling of creeps.

The ground had mushrooms and fungus growing in the dark moist environment, she could here but not see the trickle and flow of water nearby, the metal was rusting and she idly hoped there was no live wires the water to electrocute them when they couldn't see them.

Killbot lead the way after a quick scan in the area for immediate environmental hazards. Nix thought to protest going further but couldn't find her voice for once to protest. She lingered for a moment while the others began forward but soon followed. If things DID get hairy they'd need her to protect them. Ikora told her when she first awoke that Warlocks were conduits of knowledge and power. Titans were stalwart guardians for the Light and the City, Hunters were the Lights eyes and Scouts, and Warlocks were the keepers of knowledge and great unyielding power to blast away the Darkness. The Light did not need cowards, so despite her growing concerns and her gut telling her to stay away she pressed forward. For her teams sake.


	4. Chapter 4

Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound echoed through the old tunnel only accompanied by the odd splash from their boots or the periodic sound of rushing water through the walls. The Train shaft seemed to go further and further down gradually and if the sounds and mildew smell were any indicator their was a lot of water around them making it even more hazardous, one wrong step into a hole or a collapse of the ground under them and they might be swept away by the water never to be heard or seen from again. Heck the tower didn't even know about this tunnel, fat chance they would know where the water led out too.

 _Well in fairness Ikora would probably figure it out lighting fast._ Nix reasoned with herself, the Warlock was brilliant and always seemed to be able to figure anything out, or at least anything to do with less combat oriented planning. _Not that shes bad with that I guess..._ Nix thought getting distracted by her thoughts and not hearing Haste-4 initially.

"Nix are you listening?" he repeated, irritation in his voice. He hated repeating himself.

"Oh! Sorry no I was lost in thought," she admitted "Umm...what did you say?" she asked a bit sheepishly. Haste-4 sighed, clearly annoyed now.

"I said I want you to take some scans for The Tower," he repeated "See if you can make sense of these tunnels."

Nix nodded but didn't know what she'd get to be honest. Architecture wasn't really something she knew anything about but she supposed she could always read up on her findings later. She had always been better at Science's.

Outstretching her hand her Ghost appeared in a digitally lit flash. The little machine promptly began scanning around the tunnel, its scanner lighting up various areas letting Nix get a closer look. She recognized some of the alloy's used on the tracks and walls. She may be no Engineer but they were clearly built rather hasty but also meant for high speed travel with the least amount of resistance. Even more so she noted how any loose rails had been removed or pried off entirely. Others had been cut or poorly attempted at removal. Looking up she noted that there were no obvious wire's either

"So?" Haste-4 asked impatiently.

 **[Well I've got good news and bad news. Good news is there is no detectable threat of electrocution and the path ahead is fully accessible to us. Bad news is my scanners can penetrate the wall's. There is also traces of Fallen activity here.]** Ghost said looking around itself, a bit nervously.

"That's not surprising." Nix said calmly, her thoughts distracting her from her initial nervousness and concern over their new plan to go down the tunnel. "These walls are made of a Golden Age alloy, scanner's can't reach through them, in fact they wont even show up on most scans. Their metal reflects the signal making them invisible." she explained going to a wall and tapping it with her knuckle. There was no sound but she could feel the vibrations when she held her palm over it. "That explains why we never found it before, its a Ghost track."

"And you know this how?" Haste-4 asked incredulously.

"Back before I became a Guardian I remember reading up on it. It wasn't well know mind you but I heard of it and decided to look it up. It doesn't rust easy and I recognized the color and grain." she explained "I could be wrong, I'd need a sample and some tests naturally, but it makes the most sense. Bad news is we can't teleport out. It'll likely block us." she said looking to her Ghost for confirmation.

 **[She's right, I can't get a signal down here. If we keep going we're on our own.]** Ghost explained. The group looked to Haste-4 for orders. Nix wanted to leave badly still, and knowing they were cut off made her even more nervous. Who knew how much further down they'd be going. Hell, anyone with sense would turn back and report, it was the smartest thing to do. However she could also see why they'd keep going. If the House of Kings were really active down here then this might be their only chance to get intel on them. Besides, Killbot and Haste-4 were no ordinary Guardians. Both had overcome trials and missions she'd have labeled suicide and come out clean. She was the nervous newbie, they were trained Veterans. Surely they'd be fine right?

Unsurprisingly he decided to continue on however his next statement left her surprised. "You're welcome to head back Nix. This might be a bit above your level so I'll give you the option to return back and report."

She didn't respond right away, thinking it over carefully. She wanted to turn back, she really did. But somehow that felt very wrong now that it was offered. True it probably was over her head a bit but that's why there was more then one person, besides this could be a golden opportunity to get some real heated experience! She still felt her gut twisting, telling her this was a bad idea and she should turn around, but now she was sure it was just newbie nervousness. She'd be fine.

"I'll come too. You aren't allowed to have all the fun!" she replied with genuine cheer in her tone.

"You're certain? You are not just doing this to prove a point?" he asked eyeing her carefully.

"No? Why would I be?" she asked a bit confused as to what he was implying.

He didn't reply right away, just looked at her, assessing her. Again she was confused why but he seemed satisfied and nodded. "Very well, move out."

"You can just say 'let's go' Commander Haste." she teased.

"That's General Haste-4 to you," he shot back making her laugh.

"Yes Sir!"

It felt like forever as the went deeper and deeper down. In truth it was probably more like 15 minutes. They were moving slowly and carefully, checking for anything that could be dangerous or give them clues to Fallen activity. They had found what looked like a supply cache that had been raided years ago. Killbot had spoken up suggesting the tunnel was probably used for transporting supplies and people during the beginning of the collapse. Haste-4 and Nix had to agree, especially when the found what looked like was once a station that had totally collapsed in, complete with bits of shattered skeletons.

"Poor guys...They were probably trying to escape when it came down..." Nix said sadly, looking up where the roof had come down, the rubble having stretched half way into the tunnel and tracks.

"Mmm..," was Haste-4's only reply.

 **[This is like where I found you Haste-4.]** His Ghost uncharacteristically spoke up.

"What really?!" Nix asked now completely immersed in the Ghost "Where was this?"

At first it didn't reply looking at Haste-4 for permission which came in the form of a shake of the head and a passive wave that said 'indulge her'. **[2 years ago I found him in the rubble of a collapsed Military Base. He was in the munitions wing and an entire wall was knocked down on him. This was a few feet of concrete mind you. I'm still no sure what exactly knocked it down.]**

"Haha! That explains why your so good at this kind of stuff!" Nix said looking at Haste-4 "Your a seasoned Veteran through and through." He gave a grunt in response as they moved out again. "My Ghost found me in a rusted car in the Cosmodrome. I vaguely remember my first death, but I remember everything else."

Haste-4 nodded "As I'm sure you could tell then, I cannot remember my own first death, few can remember anything of their old lives. Including me." he said the last part a bit sadly, it was faint but she heard it.

She nodded but didn't say anything at first. She knew what she wanted to say but it would have empty use on him. Humans didn't ever really 'forget'. Sure they might not always remember but the brain never really did away with memories. But he wasn't human. Was he ever? She knew some Exo used to be human but not all. She just watched him sadly, wanting to help make him feel better but she couldn't think of anything to say.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the were presented with a split in the tunnel, or more specifically, a 3 way break. The tunnel had divided into 3 different directions with one path being partly collapsed in and submerged. The other two were clear however. The left one was the submerged on and appeared to go down, the center one went up and was clear as was the right one. Nix, already being on the right, stared down the right one with Killbot. "Not to sound like a movie character but which way do we go now?"She asked looking at Killbot who looked back at her then Haste-4.

"We stay together," he stated, his ghost already scanning the area.

Nix turned back to the tunnel and stared down it, tempted to throw a solar grenade down it to light it up. That's when she thought she saw movement. There was no light down the tunnel but she thought she saw something move all the same. Was she paranoid? She raised her weapon, neither teammate noticing as she took a few steps down the tunnel carefully. Staring into the darkness before her.

"Nix? What is it-"Haste-4 didn't get to finish his sentence before his Ghost cut him off with a **[LOOK OUT!]** and a deafening boom was heard above. The tunnel shook violently, dirt, dust, and water spraying as the ceiling crumbled and fell down on them. Nix didn't get time to turn back to them as she was knocked from her feet and hit the ground, gun skittering away. She cried out in alarm as the tunnel rocked around her and the adrenaline hit her system. It did little to help aside from help her dodge from falling debris. She cried out to them as she looked where they had been standing only moments ago and saw only rubble. They had been buried.

"NO! HASTE! KILL!" she screamed, in her panic she rushed the rubble pile which was starting to settle. Before she could get to it however something grabbed her cloak and hauled her back onto the ground in time to watch as a rock fell from the roof and hit her helmet, cracking it and knocking her out cold from the impact.

It had been a risky plan he had to admit, and now he was thinking it was just plain stupid on his part.

He had set up a trap for the team, luring them to one of the entrances of their base. He had no intention however of letting them escape. The initial idea was to lure them into the entrance tunnels, either would do, and ambush them after cutting off their exit. Had they tried to turn back earlier they would've been cut off by another convenient 'cave in'. It hadn't taken much planning, the explosives were already set as a defensive maneuver. He simply found other use for them. What he was stupid for was when he set them off. He should have waited. He had gotten too impatient, too jumpy.

He saw her separating from the group, while they stood under the explosives she had began to move away, he saw a chance and used it. Light Wielders were actually helpless in the dark, where his people could see fine in it, quite ironic really for them. Really he hadn't tried to dive them, he hadn't expected her to notice his Dreg's movements at all. It was far to dark he thought yet apparently she had detected it all the same. Making him all the more eager to find out just what they could and couldn't do.

When blew the roof up she had been safe but had tried to run to her companions assistance, a foolish choice really, they were already gone. Luckily that same Dreg had grabbed her before she was also buried and killed. However that same saving pull had resulted in a rock crushing her helmet potentially killing her all the same.

He stormed down the tunnel to her unmoving form, coated in dirt and rubble now, the offending rock having been moved off her head to reveal the cracked metal and glass. The Dreg that had pulled her stood to the side, crouched down and shrinking back in fear. Vrack knelt down and sniffed the helmet. Through the other scents of upturned dirt and stale water he could smell it. The fresh metallic smell of light wielder blood. He growled in annoyance and turned to the Dreg angrily. Grabbing his blade he swiped at the cowardly creature, cutting it deeply. It cried out in pain and doubled over. He could care less if it died. Right now he needed to get her to base and see if she was still alive and could be kept that way.

Reaching under her limp torso he carefully lifted her body up and laid her over his shoulder before turning and hastily making his way back to the entrance to the actual base. It wasn't far from his current position really. They had been dangerously close to finding the base in reality. Readjusting her for his comfort he noted she was heavier then he thought, then again dead weight was always worse, he just hoped she wasn't actually dead.


	5. Chapter 5

The damp stale scent of the tunnel was heavy in the air, splashes from footsteps echoed like thunder in the otherwise silent tunnel as the group of fallen, lead by their Captain with a hopefully not dead guardian slung over his shoulder. The Vandals behind Vrack sniffed at the limp body, curious but careful. Most had never been this close to a maybe still living Light Wielder. They never really bothered to look at them after killing them save for looting their corpses. The Dreg's didn't dare come close, staying distant, especially for one that was profusely bleeding, the result of having enraged the Captain.

The damp smell of the cavern soon gave way to a much bolder smell. As Vrack passed through a doorway of pelts they entered the main cavern. It was a brightly lit, glorified pit really. A deep vertical tunnel lined with walkways and bridges dropping several stories deep. Along the walls were other doorways connecting a vast network of tunnel's and rooms to they had refashioned for their use. Lit well by lanterns and spotlights, golden House of Kings banners hung from the ceiling and the rails of the metal walkways and bridges. Hundreds if not thousands of Fallen navigated these tunnel regularly, the tunnels reaching far out into the earth to other bunkers. Hidden deep within the earth and shielded from detection. This had once been a bunker for the creatures of this planet, or was meant to be. When they had discovered it's location they found store of supplies and food, clearly meant for a large population to survive off of.

Now it was a sprawling base for House of Kings. Right under the enemies nose.

Readjusting the weight on his shoulder he made his way down the ramps and walkway's to her new home. Vandals and Dreg's alike scurried to steer clear of the him. Staring at the body on this shoulder with mixed feelings. Some with admiration for their Captain, others with apprehension, concern, anger, and dread. He cared little for their concerns but held himself tall and proud, it hadn't been an easy task. Others whispered about how it had been foolish or impossible behind his back, some other Captains and others inferiors. Many of the later we're now dead.

"What is this foul smell you bring here Vrack?" a familiar and unwelcome voice called out from above. Pausing in his path he looked up to see another Captain, Riss, looking down at him. Riss had been one of his birth mates. Fallen did not bother to keep track of their parents or sibling's. Often young would not survive their first few missions, only the strong and smart survived their first times as Dreg's, the survivors then became Vandals. Parent's too were fleeting, they learned their parents name's, but little more then that. Female's weren't maternal, and young were born already knowing much compared to many species. Vrack and Riss were one of few who bothered to remember their birth mate's. Really it was coincidence, they had been kept together for most of their lives, separating only when he had been demoted.

He snarled in annoyance and glared up at his sister, but kept his proud stance. "My victory." was his response.

Riss scoffed and stared at the body of the Light Wielder "There is no victory here. You said you'd catch one alive. Yet you hold a corpse." she mocked. Riss had always been prideful. Stronger then Vrack and more skilled at combat. In their youth they had competed against each other as young often do, and had taken his demotion as a total victory over him. However what she held in skill and strength, he held over her in brains and cunning.

"Not dead, but not awake. Foolish to try to take one awake and struggling. But that is not a surprise for one of your intelligence." he remarked and began on his way back down the tunnel.

However he did not take his sense's off Riss, who growled at the insult. He expected her to leap down and try to attack him really, no self respecting Captain would take an insult from another Captain well, even less from a subordinate or one they saw as lesser. While seldom did Captains come to blow's with another of their rank within a house it wasn't unheard of. The risk's of a fight were high, they could easily kill one another or seriously maim. Riss wasn't very bright though and would be much more likely to openly attack. However she did not and this made him more cautious. He glanced at her and she held her spot, looking down at him. Finally she scoffed and relaxed, taking a mocking tone.

"Not dead? We shall soon see. I blood, and not of Fallen. It is dead." she said and chuckled, turning and leaving the main tunnel. Cape fluttering behind her with her speed.

Vrack wasted no more time and began making his way down again, musing to himself perhaps Riss was wising up some. She was spiteful to the core and likely wouldn't take his insult lightly. He chuckled to himself knowing she was probably fuming right now. His laughter died though when he realized he'd have to be more careful, she'd likely retort in some other fashion to sabotage him. He looked at the Light Wielder on his shoulder for a moment, he'd need to keep an eye on her, just in case.

The decent was long and the further down he went the colder it became. Despite there being furnaces the heat didn't linger down here to long but at least there was no water puddles anymore like when they has arrived. Once on the bottom he entered a sort tunnel attached to a room. Inside was his workshop and den. Where most Captains held their rooms much higher up he preferred his den on the ground. It was quieter here with less traffic, which meant he could work in peace.

Speaking of work he carried the Light Wielder over to a door, opening it with a pass code he entered. The room itself was very bare. Inside was a pile of pelts for sleeping on, and a canister full of water. The walls we're a concrete as was the floor in shades of gray save for one that was made of a strange metal and glass compound. Carrying her over to the pelts he laid the body down, being careful of the head and looked her over.

She was slightly smaller then a Vandal but larger then a Dreg, far curvier to then any of his kind. While he already knew their build was similar to his species they were still fairly different also. These creatures stood tall on their legs, and he couldn't fathom how they could move so agile on lanky limbs without falling over at times. The male's were typically larger he knew, in build and height where the females typically smaller all around. Yet both did not seem to have any noteworthy boundaries in what they could do.

Meanwhile he set to work carefully removing the helmet from her head. He was eager to see the race of this creature and what she looked like along with if she was indeed alive and usable. He couldn't tell if she was breathing from her chest. The armor she wore made it difficult to see, really he wondered how something that appeared to be made of flimsy cloth gave any protection at all. He'd have to take it away and study it too.

Finally finding out how to safely remove the blasted helmet he slide it off and the first thing he noticed was her skin color, she was human. The second thing he noticed was the golden hair stained with blood. That wasn't good. Her hair was already soaked in some places, clinging to her face. The smell was strong now, almost like a punch in the face to his sensitive nose, and a punch to his pride. He had likely killed her. With all that blood he had to of.

Sitting up he growled in annoyance and tossed the helmet at the wall, breaking it further with a crack. He had failed. He glared at the offending equipment. How we're these creature so damn fragile and yet so hard to kill?! He looked back at her and snarled before beginning to rid her of her armor and equipment, leaving her in her under body suit. He had no need for that, he'd studied plenty from other dead guardians. Collecting it in a pile he quickly left the cell, slamming the door behind him. He'd remove the body later, he didn't even want to look at her right now. Right now he had to calm down and focus in other areas. Before he lost his temper.

As he left the den he made a mental note to rid her of that golden hair before he disposed of the body. It would make a fitting decoration.

Nix felt herself floating in nothingness. Wait that wasn't right. No it was something. Heavy. Surrounding..wet? Water. She opened her eyes and looked up, her was submerged in the ocean, floating on the waves. She hated the ocean she remembered. Her parents had named her Nix, a water sprite they had told her. She hated water. She was afraid of it.

She stared blankly up at the sunlight above, twinkling through the water down onto her weightless body. She wasn't afraid right now. She wasn't drowning. She felt so at peace. She groaned and suddenly began to feel heavy. The eight growing she looked up at the sun was getting further away. Looking behind her she saw a black pit in the water. The sand below suddenly ending in this black underwater pit that seemed to have no bottom, just dark emptiness.

She panicked. Trying to swim up, swim away but she couldn't. Closer she got as it sucked her down into the abyss. Closer and closer. She tried to scream but couldn't, the water silencing her. Further and further away the sunlight got and she began to cry. She was so scared as she desperately tried to swim away. She saw the sides of the pit rise up around here. She was going to die. She was going to drown! As she sunk the weight felt heavier and heavier. A burning painful sensation overcoming her head and she tried once again futile to cry out. It failed.

A voice whispered in her ear just then before she heard a deafening scream, her scream, and it said "Another falls."

Nix came too suddenly, a cold sweat over her. She was breathing heavily but the sudden pain her her head prevented her from sitting up very fast. She felt like she had picked a fight with a freight train and lost. Her head her, her body ached, for some reason her stomach felt like it had had something uncomfortable digging into it. She looked around in a daze wondering if her ghost had given her a bad revive or something but found herself in a room she was unfamiliar with. Was she still dreaming? Her head said otherwise.

Touching the hurt spot her felt wetness and dryness along with a crust. Looking at her had she discovered both fresh and dry blood on it and she struggled to figure out what had happened. She remembered her fire-team and their investigation. Then there was a cave it! Haste-4 and Killbot! She felt her stomach sink and she began to panic. No! They couldn't be dead! They weren't she told herself. But she had seen the rubble and..and...

She fought back tears. They were likely gone...

 _No._ She told herself. _Get it together. Their ghosts could have revived them._ She reasoned. They could be alive right now. She needed to worry about herself first.

Looking around again she noticed the pelts under her. She doubted the Vanguard had anything to do with that. She thought on who else could have found her and then she noticed her missing equipment and her heart sunk again. They had been hunting House of Kings. She froze on the spot and tried to steady her panicked breathes. It was making sense now, fast. She gulped down a lump in her throat and came to terms with the reality.

She was very likely a prisoner of House of Kings.  
_

 **I don't typically do authors note's here but I wanna say thank you to those who favorite my work and follow it. Please review. It means a lot just to here people say they like my work. Also I would like to hear peoples advice on my writing. Should I add more detail descriptions? Less descriptions? Your input helps me make it better for you.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this and enjoy the new expansion.**


	6. Chapter 6

Vrack pulled at the bonds of the guardian armor he'd taken from Nix. He'd yet to gotten to study this set in particular and he needed desperately something to occupy his mind from his failed mission. He was livid, at himself and the situation as a whole. None of the Dregs or Vandals dared get too close, not wanting to be the object of his relief from these irritating feelings.

He had been so damn close! The situation was working right into his favor but he had gotten jumpy and ruined it for himself! He growled to himself as he threw the offending garment to the ground, glaring at it. He couldn't work like this dammit. He was too angry, he needed an outlet. But if he took it out on a Dreg then word of it would get to Riss and then she'd know. Well, really she'd learn eventually but he was in no mood for her condescending mocking right now.

Leaving the storeroom where he kept all the items he'd stolen from dead Light Wielder's. It was becoming an impressive pile he had to admit. Devil's never bothered collecting these thing but he did so his House's Dregs and Vandals had made a habit to collect gear remains when possible. He was in the process of trying to merge their technology with that of the enemies. A task that was proving challenging without prior knowledge of such materials and with his mind divided on tasks.

Surrendering himself to the chore of removing the body of the human from his den before it began to stink he began his way back to the cavern. He'd rather not have it's smell permeate the area and serve to mock and irritate him further.

Nix paced her room impatiently. She had tried the door to her cell and found it open but quickly learned she was greatly outnumbered, lacked any armor or weapons, and she had no idea where her Ghost was. This only served to further scare her. A Guardians gear was more then just armor and weapons. The gear itself was designed to enhance their already present light. An individual would constantly hunt for parts to dd and improve this feature for more power. Left in only her skin tight under suit she was at a grave loss. The durable fabric suit was only meant to keep the body safe from extreme heat and cold that came with exploring space and harsh environments. It gave little to no real protection, hell it didn't even hide much from the eyes. While it did cover the body entirely leaving only the hands and head exposed it was still so form hugging it left little to the imagination, something she hated as she preferred modest clothes.

But worst of all was she hadn't a clue where her Ghost was.

She could permanently die.

She wanted to cry so bad right then, and she knew she was slowly falling into hysterics. She hated dying, even knowing she was going to come back. Dying itself was a unpleasant experience alone, scary certainly. But feeling that pain over and over again was awful, she felt lucky when she died fast and painlessly really. But now she was in Fallen hands and they weren't exactly well known for being gentle. Sure Hive would be worse, their entire life was pain, hate, and sorrow really, it was was kept them going she was certain. But really she could be in for that too. Logically they probably wanted information, and would get it through torture no doubt. Fallen cut the arms off their own kin for pissing them off and would kill each other on little more then the grounds of annoyance. Things weren't looking in her favor.

The more she thought the harder it was to keep calm. She was in so much shit right now and wanted nothing more then to curl up and cry and wish away this nightmare. But she knew all too well she was awake and in a lot of trouble. No amount of wishing would save her. She had to find her Ghost, or at least learn if it was still alive, and get back on her own. Humans had managed without revival in the past to escape enemy captives right? She could too! Repeatedly telling herself this she managed to calm herself enough to think straight. She needed a plan. Thinking of a working escape plan would distract her.

 _Easier said then done though._ She told herself. She didn't know where exactly she was. She suspected underground but how deep and where she didn't know. She also didn't know the layout of this base or what all she was up against. _That's not true. If this IS a base then a lot of Fallen and likely their superiors._ She pondered on the plan further and decided if she had any chance to live she needed her gear back, provided she could find it intact. But even then she wasn't getting far without some recon. _Guess I'm gonna play Hunter. Channel my inner Cayde-4._ That idea made her chuckle and calm her mood. _Maybe I can even gather some information for Ikora? Ya know...the more I think on it..this could work to my advantage. Provided I can get the information out this could give the Vanguard new insight on House of Kings!_

This got her hopes up. While she found it funny only whats she thought was hours ago she was telling Haste-4 that they should gather more information on this house she herself was in prime placement for doing just that.

However remembering her fallen teammate brought her mood crashing down again. Killbot and Haste-4 had died in the cave in. Her beloved fireteam was gone. _No._ She told herself, shaking her head. _I don't know that for certain. They're MIA. That doesn't mean they're dead._ She knew she was really just trying to convince herself of the truth. She saw them be buried, heck she herself got lucky and still got hurt. Nonetheless she was gonna hold out hope! Even if she was the fool for it.

A loud creak pulled her from her thoughts and she jumped in alarm as she turned to the doorway where a large Fallen Captain stood there staring at her. Neither moved for a second and instead stared the other down. Like time had frozen for a moment before he quickly backed out and shut the door. It took her the slamming of the door to bring her out of her frozen panic and charge the metal door trying to open it. When that didn't work she banged on it, the loud ring of metal being hit echoing through the small room even louder. She had missed her chance! She kicked at the door in annoyance and rage, yelling at it.

"NO NO NO! OPEN UP YOU SHIT SMELLING ASSHOLE!" She shouted, cursing at the Captain she only assumed was her new warden. Totally losing herself in her rage, all of her anger, sadness, frustration, and fear out in one violent physical and verbal explosion. Tear's starting to streak down her face involuntarily. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE SO HELP ME I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS MY TOES WILL BE YOUR NEW EYES! I'LL ROAST YOU ALIVE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She continued to scream and shout.

This easily went on for 15 minutes before she crumpled to the ground. Tears falling freely and chocked sobs leaving her sore, dry throat. Her earlier calm had broken so easily and she had poured her wrath and misery out on a now scratched, bent and dented door that refused to yield to her blows. Now resting on her knee's, bent over with her bruised hands and bleeding knuckles on the door still balled into tight fist's that were now red from her clenching she began to cry. Dirty hair falling forward to shield her face from the world.

Vrack made it back to his den in quickly, still seething and not looking forward to this task in the slightest. He thought about avoiding it further but when he entered the smell of her blood and body lingered in the air. The cell was not airtight and he knew it would only continue to settle if he didn't do it now. Humans smelled far stronger then Awoken to his kinds senses, a fact that he'd all but forgotten when earlier wondering her race. He wouldn't say they smelled bad per-say, the Hive smelled far worse, stinking of musky death. But they didn't each smell very unique and similar all the same. He couldn't remember any of the face's of Light Wielders he'd cut open, but he remembered their smell, even through the stink of decay.

Said smell he hated lingering in his den which reminded him of the unpleasant task at hand. Approaching the door he swung it open and froze halfway in. The Human was no longer on the pelt but instead standing a few feet away. He'd caught her from behind and she hadn't expected him, jumping with alarm. They both stood frozen for a moment before he quickly left the room and locked it. His shock gave way to excitement almost immediately. Blooming in his chest and senses brighter the this planets star.

She was alive! The wound hadn't killed her! She was- BANG BANG -mad.

His thoughts were interrupted by the echoing bangs of the metal door followed by screaming and words he did not understand however he got the message loud and clear. She was furious and out for blood. Moving from the door he mildly worried would give out from the savage abuse it was taking he moved to a panel on the wall. Hitting a button the wall looking in became clear from his side. He knew she couldn't see him, he'd picked this room as a den solely for this prison he kept her in. He didn't know what the Human's had intended it for initially but it was set up with a one-way view wall which was perfect for just this plan.

Watching her from the safety of his window he watched her tiny form savagely beat the door. Be it punching, kicking, or all out throwing herself at it she tired and tried to get it to open. Normally he'd be furious with such noise and defiance but right now it was amusing, fascinating, and interesting to watch. She certainly seemed stronger then she looked anyways, and didn't know when to give up. And boy was she mad. Her face had changed color and was now red as she shouted what he could only guess to be threats at him and possibly the door. Again normally he'd never allow such actions or potential threat's slide, they'd be met with a beating or worse as was expected from a Captain, but right now he could careless and just watched her.

After what felt like an eternity her small form, hands bruised and bloodied, she crumpled to her knee's. Bent over so he couldn't see her face through her hair. But he heard soft whimpers and sobs and her form trembled from exhaustion, her outburst and energy spent.

She looked broken from his point of view. Drained and broken. Were these creatures so easily broken? Cage them and while they will undoubtedly fight back they will so quickly break? Was it that easy? He continued to watch her as she cried before she got up again turning her face away from view but he could see her wiping her tears away before going back to the pelts. He could see her face again when she sat down, extremely red, and closed her eyes while leaning her head back.

He watched on for a few more minutes but when she didn't move he then moved away himself to his worktable, looking over at her periodically. That had been quite the event, he was certain the whole base heard that outburst. She was certainly alive alright. He had to admit he was impressed, she had lived thought the head injury he though ended her. Clearly these creatures weren't so fragile after all, nor should their size be underestimated. He hadn't thought she'd have so much energy and strength in that flimsy tiny body of her's.

Speaking of her body he hadn't thought they could change skin color. Was red the only color? How much damage could their bodies take? Why were the females smaller? Why were the males bodies so much more angular then the females who seemed softer and rounder? Did that mean theirs were more easily damaged? The question's started rolling into his mind. When he had thought her dead he had all but forgotten these questions. Now them and a million more rolled in! He could get his answers. Sort of.

As he kept observing her sitting there motionless he thought about how to get them. Some of these questions would require tests that might endanger his life and stunt his research. If she died he'd need a whole new test subject. That was a rough think to collect alone but worse if they caught on to his collecting they'd begin to take measures against him. He needed to work with her alone. But how to get some of this information without killing her?

He pondered this for a while before it clicked. Why not ask her? He wanted to know their language already, he could learn it and then simply ask. But she wouldn't tell him, he was the enemy. Or she'd lie and he'd have no way to know if she was being honest. Again the answer came to him immediately, he'd simply earn her trust. These creatures, for all their smarts, were gullible and fell into the simplest of traps. Heck that foolishness had gotten her caught in the first place! He'd bet it would work again.

He purred to himself, pleased that things were now working in his favor again. The plan was laid out. He'd earn her trust, learn her language, and gather information while she thought he was her ally. Simple! Well, in concept anyways. Gaining her trust would take more detailed planning then that but at least he had a goal in mind.

He couldn't wait to start.

_

 **Thank you to all who reviewed and for the wonderful comments. It was very encouraging and I managed to get another chapter out! Remember to review this and to review and encourage any writer you like on this site. It really does help.**


	7. Chapter 7

If looks could kill this bastard would be a bloody pulp.

Which is unfortunate because she's have liked to drag it out, and she didn't see herself as a person prone nor interested in violence. Yet right here, on the opposite end of the room from a large Fallen Captain with no where to run Nix felt herself having a very angry change of heart. To be fair he hadn't actually done anything yet. Yet. Nix had been suddenly woken from her miserable, angry, and scared crying induced sleep by the door opening. She had immediately moved from the door to the furthest point on the opposing wall. Trying to get her still half asleep thoughts together in case he made a move for her. Apparently even when a prisoner of war and her life on the line she still had a hard time waking up.

There he stood staring her down, not moving an inch. They held that moment for a while, forever it felt to her but it couldn't have been more then a few minutes. With her thoughts together she glared at him, her rage once again rising but she knew better then to attack him. She could clearly see he was still armed with his blades and she doubted he would hesitate to slice her apart if she tried anything. Without her gear she was extremely vulnerable. _Might as well be naked._ She thought to herself, eyeing him while glancing at the door out of her cell. She REALLY wanted to make that run.

For a while longer he kept his spot blocking her exit, keeping her backed to the wall like a caged animal. Eventually her rage simmered down and she became uneasy and confused. _It keeps staring at me. Isn't this the part where I'm dragged off to be tortured? Maimed? Incarcerated? What the fuck does it want?_ She was sure by now her confusion was clear on her face and posture. Still cautious as he continued to do nothing to attack her she unconsciously slacked her tightly wound muscles and lost her high strung posture.

Vrack however was anything but relaxed. Sure he tried to look calm and unimposing, which wasn't really something he knew how to do to be fair, but he was very high strung. He had been pacing and thinking all morning how to approach his new project. Light Wielders were dangerous, that much was obvious, but he didn't want to start a fight. On top of not wanting to be injured himself he didn't want to cause further damage to his specimen. Her head was still damaged and a mess, who knew how much more she could take before it became a serious problem. Hell it very well could be right now. He didn't know! All the one's he'd studied up until now were dead already! On top of them being natural enemies he couldn't exactly tell her he meant no harm to her person. They didn't share a language.

Eventually he decided to simply start very very slow. If this was going to work she needed to know he meant no harm to her. If he couldn't do so verbally he'd need to find another way. And the best way was to let her figure it out for herself. So the brilliant plan was to simply enter her cell, block the entrance, and stand there like a fool. Brilliant.

In reality he knew it was the best course of action. Let her get used to him being around without him immediately being aggressive. He could defend himself and she could...well give her dirty looks. And give dirty looks she did. It didn't take an expert to tell how angry those eyes were and how aggressive but defensive her posture was. She kept herself low to the ground, body wound tight to jump if need be or strike. It said she would attack if he tried anything but it also told him another thing. She was scared. This interested him. One of his rank should be easy for a Light Wielder like herself. Certainly she would be threatened but something about the way she held herself told him she was scared for her person. That she knew she was in danger as she was.

Perhaps she wasn't as strong as he thought. Or perhaps her gear was that precious to her? Was it she relied so heavily on her team? These question's floated through his mind, distracting him. When he came back to reality he noticed her loosened posture and change of expression. No longer angry but..uncertain? Nervous? The creatures of this planet all looked the same when nervous, it was easy to spot. Still, he was hopeful that meant she was calming down.

Taking it as a good sign he took a step forward and her body immediately tensed up again. This wasn't working.

Moving back he broke eye contact with her and began to think again. Standing there like a fool with her cornered an no place to run wasn't making her feel any calmer. He wouldn't get anywhere like this. Glancing at the door another thought came to him. Not paying her any mind he left the cell and closed the door. Locking it he moved through his den. He needed to make the encounter less threatening, give her more room. A sign of trust of sorts he supposed. Moving to the den exit he sealed the door and locked it. She wouldn't know the pin to open it, he hoped anyway. This place WAS once belonging to humans and Light Wielders were notorious for being able to hack Fallen technology. He'd need to be careful to watch her.

Moving about the den he collected anything that could be used as a weapon and sealed it in a chest under his workbench. By the time he was done only his sleeping area, work bench, and the House of Kings banner remained in the room, aside from some broken useless tech and supplies wrapped in netting on the ceiling. It bothered him how bare the place was now. Before he had weapons from his kills, favored blades, and other trophies and projects he worked on decorating his quarters. Now it looked very bare and sparse compared to many dens. Even the lower castes, who shared their living area's with many of their fellows and had few to no real personal belongings looked better then this.

Shaking it of with a displeased growl he walked to the door again and paused. He then walked to the opposing wall and activated the one way mirror to see where she was before opening it. Sure enough she was near the door looking ready to pounce and dash out the door, likely hoping to jump him when he opened it again. Shaking his head he snorted, she probably would've been there all day. Well she was getting it open sooner then she thought but he wasn't going to be ambushed so easily.

Deactivating the mirror he walked to the door and unlocked it. Pausing for a moment he shoved it open suddenly and sure enough she came barreling out the door with a kick through the air. However finding it had no place to land since he'd stayed clear from the doorway she was the one left surprised and landed on said loot thoroughly confused and lacking any balance what-so-aver. With his own ready and fast reflex's he grabbed her by the back of the bodysuit and lifted her up off the ground before she fell.

His size came greatly in handy here as he easily held her away from his body as she kicked and squealed at him, her hands grabbing at his one arm holding her off the ground. He watched in through amusement at her trying in futilely to get him to let go while also trying to kick him. It vaguely reminded him of a young child trying to fight it's elders far before it was ready. While that was annoying this was just plain funny. This creature, feared and loathed by his people, was acting like a frustrated child.

After a short period she stopped and went limp aside from them head that was red faced. It blew a clump of dried bloody hair from it face and glared at him. Taking that as her surrendering he placed her back on her feet and backed away. Again confusion crossed her features as he didn't force her back into the cell and instead moved to his worktable. Turning his back to her, pretending to not pay her any attention. In the corner of his eye he watch all her normal natural defenses drop and she simply watched him for a moment. Then after taking in the room she tried the exit door, examined the look, and huffed in defeat and looked back at him. There she stayed for a moment and watched him.

While her reactions weren't groundbreaking for him and quite foolish on her part for letting down her guard so quickly, it none the less fascinated him to watch. True she was proving incredibly easy to manipulate and lull into safety where she should be on the defensive it still amused him to watch her. He wasn't a patient male, not anymore, so seeing things come together for him so quickly on pleased him further.

This would be far easier then he thought.

Only a short update this time. Just to keep you chill till I can do a better more fufilling one. (Its been a busy few weeks okay?)


	8. Chapter 8

I just started WoW and it's taking over my life send help.

What the hell was going on here?! Nix sat across the room from her captor thoroughly confused and left totally dumbstruck. Currently she sat on the ground across from him, arms resting on her knees with her legs casually spread in front of her. Her mother would have a fit if she saw her daughter right now 'man-spreading' as she sat. Then again her mother would probably have a heart attack if she saw the life her daughter lived now much less her situation.

Back to the situation at hand Nix was staring at the back of the Fallen Captain that had left her as she was. Sure the whole staring her down thing was weird enough and very unnerving. But this? _Who lets a Guardian out of her cell after being captured only to ignore them and work on whatever THAT is?!_ She questioned as she stretched over to try and see what he, she assumed it was a he, was working on. The best she could guess was it was a engine of some sort? She didn't know, she was no mechanical engineer.

Her gaze strayed to the rest of the room looking for something, anything that could clue her in to his plans for her or why he was so casually letting her walk around what she deduced was his bedroom from the very 'lived in' look it had. Admittedly when she had figured that out some very uncomfortable idea's came to mind. Sealed in a bedroom as a prisoner to an alien creature? There was a few uncomfortable idea's that certainly came to mind. All of which she was certain you'd have found in the recesses of the internet back in the golden age and beyond. She shuddered at the thought and reflexively stuck her tough out and made a face of disgust without realizing at first.

Apparently her captor had been watching her because that got his attention and he looked back at her. She immediately stared back and her face returned to normal. He was paying attention after all. They shared a stare down for a few moments before he shook his head and returned to work. She smiled and inwardly chuckled , at least THAT expression seemed universal.

 _"_ You'd be grossed out if you knew what I was thinking to, ya' know," she said chuckling to herself aloud. He looked back at her and cocked it's head curiously. _Well this is interesting, can he understand me?_ "Can you understand what I'm saying?" He didn't give a response but simply watched her, clearly interested in what she was saying though she doubted he actually understood. _Its like talking to a newborn and their all like 'WOAH WHAT IS THIS SOUND THING YOUR DOING WITH YOUR MOUTH?!'_

That made her snicker and fight to hold down a laugh, which only drew his attention more. Oh she was going to have fun with this.

"I'll bet my left arm you can't understand a 'lick of what I'm saying, 'am I right?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "What if I told you that you smell like a rotten cow carcass and you guys are about as bright as black crayon?" she asked getting up onto her feet, looking up at the Fallen Captain who was easily 3 heads taller then her. He approached her slightly and cocked in head in interest. She laughed to herself softly, with the absurdity of the situation she couldn't help but forget the reality of the situation she was in. It was ridiculous and she swiftly found herself getting lost in the moment and forgetting her fears, inhibitions, and worries of the moment.

To her surprise and fleeting horror it responded. Not in her tough but rather it's on elaborate growls and whatever else they did to make noise. She didn't actually know. While her initial concern was that it did understand and was upset it made no threatening moves on her person. But rather simply tried to communicate. She didn't understand it at all but it was still fun for her, and fed her growing sense of silliness. "I don't know what the hell you just said but let me try!" Clearing her throat, an action which startled him and caused him to back on in alarm she attempted to recreate the sound he had. She completely butchered it she knew but she gave it her best. Even trying a second time but to no avail.

He watched her try and at the end of her second try shook his head which made her laugh again "What? No good Mr. Growl?" she teased.

"kkrat nok grook kr. Grool." She went wide eyed hearing him speak again. He had tried to copy her, although clearly not used to pronouncing some of the sounds of her letters. This was interesting, He was trying to talk to her!

Excitement and fascination bloomed in her chest. _This is so cool!_ She smiled ear to ear in pure delight. "Nice try, probably better then my attempt that's for sure. I guess a real good start would be names. Do Fallen have those?" she vaguely remembered hearing about Fallen from the Reef having names but wasn't sure if those were normal for Fallen or if it was something Guardians gave them. "Well we do names. So my name is Nix!" She said and emphasized it by patting her chest and pointing to her self. "Nix!" she said again trying to get the idea across.

He stood there quietly for a while and she worried he still didn't get it. Her excitement and energy starting to drain as the silence stretched on. _Oh jeeze.._ she began to feel embarrassment sink into her gut. The Fallen shifted in place after what felt like forever and reached toward her tentatively. She froze as she watched his hand come closer, not sure what he was about to do. Instead of suddenly grabbing her by the neck like she expected him to do he tapped her collarbone. "Nix." he said although it came out rough.

Her enthusisam came back full throttle and she grinned ear to ear. This was just too much fun.

Vrack on the other hand wasn't having the same fun she was. Instead he was struggling to keep up with her. He already hated her language and half exprected her to start making him say foolish things like a child would. She was certainly acting like one right now. Her excitment and energy practically radiated off her and was somehow making him feel very tired.

He already hated how her words sounded and the struggle he had to pronounce them much less make sounds similar to her's. Eliksni mouths were not made for these kinds of sounds. Her's did not seem to be able to easily make sense of his either. Eliksni teeth were bared always, while her species seemed to use fleash coverings over their mouths to shape the sounds. This would make for a struggle on both parts. But at least what appeared to be her name was easy.

She was starting to babble again and he, frankly, couldn't keep up. She was talking far to fast for him to keep up with the slur of words she was making, if they were indeed words, and she was loud. He wanted to shove her back into her cell now before she got even more wound up. Had she forgotten she was still a captive? Or was this normal for captive humans to be so chatty with their warden? If he could ever get this noisy thing to calm down maybe he'd figure out, provided he ever understood her.

Speaking of which he was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a lack of babbling from his captive. When had she stopped that? Now she was staring at him, like she was waiting for something. Vrack hadn't a clue what she wanted and he hated to admit it but her staring him down was beginning to freak him out. Staring was somthing Fallen would kill another for, it was a challenge and an offense if done by one of lower rank. One never made eye contact with another Fallen for so long unless they were issuing a challenge and if a lower rank did so to another of higher rank they were asking for a quick death.

Was she challenging him? Foolish female.

Rearing up so he was at full height he grabbed one of his knives. He wasn't going to kill her, but she wouldn't dare challenge him again. Drawing it he didn't activate the shock feature but swiftly drove toward her side, purposely missing.

By this point she must've clued into his intent and her entire body tensed before she dove to the side hitting the ground with a roll, dodging the blade that never intented to actually hit her. Rolling back onto her feet she got back on her feet but kept her legs bent and ready to jump again. Facing him she looked very alarmed and...confused? He paused and that was all it took for her to dart back into her cell closing the door behind her.

He made no move to go after her but snorted at the idea a flimsy door that HE held the lock to would keep her safe. Instead he thought about the previous challenge and it dawned on him that perhapes it hadn't been a challenge after all. Inwardly he cursed himself and growled in irritation. He'd jumped the gun again! True the offense held all the same but that didn't change he needed her to be calm and non-aggressive. If she hadn't been challenging knowingly then she'd think he'd tricked her in some way into letting her guard down so he could stab her.

He'd screwed himself over again by not yeilding. At this rate his plan would never work and what pissed him off more was it would likely be him own damn fault because he was so impaitent. Where had the paitence of all those years working up to this gone? Down the waste hole?

He growled and drew his blade back from the wall, returning it to its sheath. He need to cool off before he screw something else up. Locking her cell door he stormed out of his den to find his crew. A patrol was what he needed, getting some space between him and his project. Yes that would calm his temper. 

A/N: Spelling and grammar might be really bad this chapter as my Outlook farted and spellcheck wont work right. Hopefully I can fix the issue for next chapter so really sorry about that.


	9. Chapter 9

When you lived in a cell deep underground it was really hard to tell time. She could really only assume days had passed after the incident with her captor but for all she knew it was only a day or maybe hours. Hell if she wasn't constantly concerned for her wellbeing she'd probably be the pinnacle of bored by now. Nix laid flat on her 'bed' of shabby furs that had been provided to her and stared at the ceiling vent with a thousand yard stare. Lost in her own brain as she mentally reassessed her situation for the thousandth time. The cement of her room was cold and damp in some areas and in other dry and warm, across from her bed closer to the door was a canister of water and a slab with food on it. She could only guess they didn't know what humans ate, that or they wanted to give her food poisoning seeing as they provided raw bloody meat. Fortunately there were also edible berries so she didn't starve.

Looking over at the wall to her right she stared mindlessly at it. She suspected there was something special about it, what with it being unique and all but wasn't sure exactly what, it wasn't a one way mirror, there was no mirror side and she couldn't see into her cell from the other side.

Sighing she sat up and stretched her arms, god she was bored. She hadn't seen the Fallen Captain all day, was it a day? What she wouldn't do for a clock right about now. This thought once again brought her to her surroundings and once again she was thankful they hadn't taken her bio suit or she'd certainly be very sick right now. These conditions wouldn't even be given to death row convicts in in her time. _In my time..._ She mentally scoffed. This WAS her time she had to remind herself. Sure she had been dead for...well she couldn't remember what her Ghost had said but this was her time. It had just been split. _Maybe for the better._

Haste-4 had told her about what had transpired after the collapse and before the rise of the Iron Lords and The Last City. It had been a messy time for humanity, given the gift of the traveller only to spend years using it to fulfill a lust for power and greed. Her ghost had been around then too and told her of the horrors of humanity. They had both disgusted her and also not surprised her. She had grown up seeing the ugly side of human's, her father had been in law enforcement and she'd witnessed tales of cruelty from her father as he poured his heart and sadness out to her mother at night when they thought she was asleep and couldn't hear. She hadn't a clue how he kept his faith in humanity during her 'angst' teenage years but understood a bit now that she was a Guardian. _It must've broken their hearts when they heard I died..._

Did they? She was found in the same car she died in. Nobody was buried, she was one of many that died on that day and was never recovered, which made it even sadder. _I'm sure there was news reports of it and knowing them they definitely saw it. They probably held out hope I escaped on the ship for years even with no contact from me._

She shook her head and sighed for what must've been the hundredth time that day. _No, I don't need more negative thoughts. If I start now gods know I'll never stop!_ She stood up and looked around her room again, bouncing on the balls of her feet to distract her from her thought process. A loud bang and an "owww.." snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up. The air vent?

Peering up into it her held her breath as a small light began to come forth and her heart beat faster. _No...It couldn't be..!_ With another clang sure enough her ghost came into view.

 **[You're alive! Thank goodness I was worried I'd be trying to find my way through here forever! Do you know how many tunnels there are?!]**

Her hands went straight to her mouth to stifle the gasp that came, eyes wide she didn't dare blink lest this be a trick of the mind. She was speechless right then and there. Her Ghost was alive! Somebody else survived the tunnel collapse!

"Ghost! You're okay!" she finally managed "How-?"

 **[Pure good fortune.]** It answered before she could ask. **[I got stuck in-between some rock but managed to get free and found this Fallen Hideout. Before you as no it wasn't easy to find you. I managed to get in the air vents but lost track of you and it took until now to find out where you were.]**

She nodded, just happy to see a familiar face, even if it was through the grate of an air vent. She then felt a stone drop in her gut as she tried to form her next question, afraid of the answer. "Did...Did Haste..."

Ghost didn't respond right away but understood the question **[...I don't know. I didn't detect his body in the rubble so there is a chance he escaped.]** It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't a whole truth either. Yes it hadn't detected their corpses but it also hadn't reached far into the rubble to find them.

Nix nodded her head understanding. There was hope, but it was a dangerous hope to hold. "So…Where am I?"

 **[You're in a large underground base under command of House of Kings. And I do mean large, as in Hive underground base large. I can't believe this was under the cosmodrome this whole time and we never knew it.]** Ghost began, clearly both impressed and concerned. **[Nix there are tunnels here reaching out for miles connect one another. I suspect this is only one of who knows how many. What's worse is you're at the bottom of the spire, escaping will be near impossible as is.]**

Bad news, always bad news. If what Ghost was saying was true she wasn't in hot water. She was in a lightless pit with a sealed top. "Please tell me you have good news..." she groaned feeling her gut twisting now.

 **[Well, good news is I don't think they want you dead.]** _What?_

 _"_ What?"

 **[Well...our understanding of Fallen language is archaic at best, the Reef doesn't like to share its understanding of it in the least. However from what I picked up they don't want you dead. Or rather one of the Captain's doesn't want you killed anyways. I'm not sure why though.]** It admitted.

That explained a lot actually and put her mind at ease. Her captor didn't want her dead. So it was likely he wanted something from her, unless he was keeping her for other reasons-

"I...I think I'm a pet..." she said not believing the words coming from her mouth.

 **[..Yeah I doubt it.]**

"...I think your right. Still if they want information on the tower I'm screwed. We're screwed." she admitted.

 **[I know which is why we need to get you out. Now open this grate.]**

She nodded and began reaching for the grate then stopped, wheels turning in her head "No."

 **[What?]**

"I can't risk you dying on me. Listen," she began "I want you to stay hidden and look around. Find my gear and do some recon for me. I don't think they know you're here. So long as you stay safe even if they do kill me I can come back. However if you're dead its game over." She said adamantly, "If these assholes think they can get information from me like they probably do then they can think again. Get all the info on this base you can so when the time comes, and we escape, we'll have more info on their Fallen asses then they do on us."

Ghost didn't reply at first, it didn't want to leave her and what she was suggesting was bold and risky. It really wanted nothing more than to escape now but it knew there was no arguing. As humans put it 'there was a fire burning in her eyes'. So reluctantly it agreed. **[Fine. But so you know I don't like this one bit.]**

Nix just grinned "Atta' boy...girl... you get my point."

With a roll of its eye and a parting **[You be careful.]** They parted ways again leaving Nix in her stifling silence.

 **A/N: Okay quick request of readers. Next chapter I need filler characters to hold some side roles so send me a description and personality of your OC characters and I'll pick some to fulfill the role. It's not major but I need some to fill in some spots.**


	10. Chapter 10

A cold wind whipped over the Tower with a few snowflakes riding it. Over the mountains a heavy dark cloud promising a healthy dose of oncoming early winter snow for the Tower and Last City alike. Naturally this didn't hinder the activates of the tower the slightest bit, though some booths outside we're preparing for the snow. Guardian's bustled around the areas socializing, buying and collecting gear or redeeming bounties, getting their missions or returning from them.

Among them was a Titan surveying the area above the entrance to the mission room. His helmet on he waited, watched. The Sunbreaker known as Mars-9 was a common sight in the Tower, an adamant defender of the city and passionate to boot he had a proud and strong stance. Once a defender of the Mars Warmind now Guardian he would do anything to protect the Last City and the Tower which was precisely why he was standing guard looking for somebody. Somebody he of few knew very well was not to be trifled with.

When he had heard of this individuals return along with what had transpired he had immediately come to his now current post. The good thing about being an Exo was one's legs never tired from holding the same stance for hours which he swore he'd been doing. Fortunately it wasn't too much longer before his target come into view.

Shining white armor with black tracing the Titan Haste-4 came into view. He didn't pay Mars-9 any attention but he knew the other Exo was aware he was there as he descended into the underground. A quick look around didn't reveal the Hunter that usually accompanied him but he knew better then to assume he wasn't nearby or watching him for that matter. Both knew he knew they weren't what they seemed but neither bothered to confront him or the others that knew about it. Instead they continued on like they didn't exist, it was both infuriating and felt far more dangerous then he liked.

When word of the House of Kings got out rumors spread like wildfire. While contact with them was gossip enough the real story was that Haste-4's fire team had been buried in a 'convenient' cave in and one member was unaccounted for. Mars-9 had been following Haste-4 movements for a while and knew when the Titan had taken the young Warlock that had taken down a major member of House of Devil's out right after her first revive. Heck the whole tower knew at the time. He'd never met the girl but he'd seen her around the tower before, she'd seemed like a kind girl that, despite having quite the mouth and a shaky start, wore her heart on her sleeve. He hadn't liked knowing somebody so naïve might get caught up in the Titans schemes but he couldn't interfere at the time. Now knowing she was likely dead or captured he regretted having not stepped in, though he knew it couldn't be helped it was still frustrating.

Speaking of the devil, Haste-4 was making his ascent from below and heading to the hanger. Keeping his distance from him Mars-9 followed behind, he was just entering the hallway to the hanger when his Ghost spoke up. **[Head's up the Hunter is following you now.]** He didn't turn around as to avoid drawing suspicion but he did look around. He didn't see anyone else in the hallway and Haste-4 was slowing down. This was bad. A confrontation in these conditions would not go in his favour and he doubted the other Exo cared if rumors got around. The Bastard had done so before and twisted the truth to keep himself clean. With little option he kept his pace and kept moving forward.

The tension he felt grew greater as he got closer to the Titan but didn't slow down. If he had to breath he'd be holding his breath right now as he came beside the other Exo. Expecting him to make a move he braced himself.

And moved right past unhindered.

Mars-9 kept his pace as he walked past the man pretending he had never been following him to begin with. It wasn't until he reached his ship and boarded did he pause and look back. Half expecting the hunter there. Relief washed over him when he realized he was alone and safe. Then came the frustration. They had nearly gotten him.

Moving to his pilots chair he sat down and prepared for liftoff. It always seemed to end this way. 3 months ago another Guardian, and awoken women had been monitoring him and she went missing. While there was plenty of suspicion nobody had the evidence to place the blame on him or the Hunter. Some questioned why he'd do it, he was a Guardian too wasn't he? Spotless record. Surely he wouldn't attack his own outside of the Crucible. Much less possibly destroy a Ghost.

We'll you didn't get to be a Warmind Guard without knowing a thing or two, or learning a thing or two from said Warmind. But like with the Awoken women, he didn't have the evidence to support his claim about who Haste-4 actually was, much less what his plans really were. The entire situation was nothing but frustration from every area.

Stewing in his thoughts, he took off to do some scouting of his own at the scene of the crime.

Vrack was hunched over his weapon, cleaning and maintain it while listening to the sounds coming from his new pet project. About an hour ago the female named Nix had begun making noise. Ever the curious one he peered through the one way mirror to see her moving around oddly making noise. Well to be fair she was making more than noise, rather human words and moving to them in some sort of rhythmic fashion he'd never seen before. They were erratic and yet planned out that seemed to follow with the words she was making.

He wasn't quite sure what he was looking at to be honest. On one hand she looked ridiculous but on the other it was pleasing to watch. He wasn't sure why it was pleasing but it was. The sounds, while odd, were nice to hear and even without knowing what exactly she was saying he liked the sound of it. Her movements were centered around her legs and hips but her arms were involved too. He found himself oddly amused and focusing on her hip movements most and wondered if this was some strange human habit that was meant to draw attention to the area or if she was going crazy and doing weird things. Both seemed very likely options.

He had stopped watching her to return his attentions to his weapon a while ago but she hadn't stopped. Doing something with his hands always helped him think and focus. Right now his brain was focused on the display next to him. Was she trying to get his attention? The sound would make sense but she didn't know he could see her. Distress? Not likely, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

He looked over again to watch and now she was moving in a different fashion but the idea was the same and again it drew his eyes downward with the motion to her hips. Yes this was clearly intended he concluded. And to top it all off he was finding he quite liked it.

Shaking his head he forced his attention back to his weapon, despite his enjoying it he had to finish his work. Then he could watch.

Nix had finally found her boredom cure. Her raw boredom overwhelming her warning of possible embarrassment she started to sing, which inevitably lead to her getting up and dancing to it. Losing herself in the song and fun she made for herself. Normally she'd never do this, she was no dancer and while she wouldn't label herself a bad singer, she never did feel totally comfortable singing when somebody could hear. But when you had nothing to do for as long as she did you tend to go stir crazy and do silly things.

Besides, when left alone a person tended to think in their silence. And too much thinking could in fact be a bad thing. There was a reasons philosophers tended to be depressed. Being alone with one's thoughts for too long could really depress a person. And when that person was a Guardian who, by the job description, had seen some things and was currently captured by the enemy for an undermined purpose for who knew how long until they were likely executed, a happy distraction was a good idea.

To be fair with herself he clearly wanted to study her but for what reason and how long were still unknown and in the end would still likely mean she'd die. She'd talked tough to her Ghost but perma-death didn't sound great. Call her spoiled but being revived after death was kind of great.

So for the time being she lost herself in an age old distraction, music and dance. And she had to admit it was therapeutic even heavenly in that moment. With the tune playing in her head and her eyes closed she sang whatever song came to mind. Letting herself dance in the privacy of her cell. Detaching herself from the word she lost herself in temporary bliss. It was weird for her really, she was by all means a caged animal in here and yet somehow she was really able to let go with herself to a certain extent. No judging eyes, no job or responsibility. It was almost comical really and while she was never able to properly label irony she was sure this counted.

Swinging her hips to her own beat she sang and danced as she felt it belonged. She felt like she was channeling some invisible energy as she moved. Flowing through her hips, back and arms as she found some peace in her now constrained life.

This had gone from simply nice to watch to mesmerize at some point. He didn't know when really but it was. Vrack simply stood watching the females display and followed her with his eyes. He still didn't really know what was going on right now but he didn't much care. What he did know was whatever this was is was supposed to be private. This was a level of carefree he wasn't accustomed to and it was supposed to be private. And yet here he was watching and couldn't find it in him too look away. He hadn't even noticed he had begun to move and sway with the tune of her sounds until he caught himself.

It was beyond pleasing to watch not only for amusement but as the sound changed to something much different and her movements changed it stirred something else in him that prompted him to turn the mirror off. It was a something that was deep, primal and he hadn't answered to for quite some time. Something he shouldn't and didn't want directed at the human female, something that should be reserved for his own species. Shivering and trying to shake the feeling that had seeded itself in him off he left the den to address his crew and focus on other more distracting tasks.


	11. Chapter 11

Winter was coming. She could taste it in the half frozen berries he brought to her for her meals. Well to be fair she didn't see him as the type to go berry picking so it was probably one of his Dreg's but regardless winter was coming and boy did those berries taste foul. _To be fair it WAS Autumn when he caught me and this is Russia, so that doesn't really help me figure out how long I've been down here._ Nix pondered as she watched Vrack poke away at something on his work desk. A few days ago she had gotten the stones to accept the invite out of her 'pen' as she had taken to calling it and to her delight he'd tossed her some sort of scroll. She couldn't make it out and could only guess it was one of the items many other Warlocks coveted at the Tower. She remembered overhearing somebody mentioning it was supposed to feature the Fallen language but she couldn't tell letter from decorated scribble on it. _Do Fallen even use letters?_

Still it gave her bored mind something to look at and try to do.

However where normally this would all but consume her simply because it was something to occupy her mind she had bigger concerns. Up until now she had been eating the leave's roots, and berries brought to her. They tasted awful and she put herself at risk of a nutritional deficiency but she could safely identify and eat them. With winter coming they would be in short supply so meat would have to supplement. And that brought her to her current rather serious dilemma.

Humans couldn't live on meat alone, that opened her to a world of deficiencies and that could prove fatal right now. On top of that they served her raw meat, which she suspected was cut with the same blades they hunted with. So there was a serious risk of disease there.

Rubbing her face with her hands she let out a frustrated sigh. _How the ever living hell am I supposed to explain this to him..._ she thought. Her only idea so far had been to try to explain through motion which she concluded would be the most complex game of charades she'd ever done. She knew it was likely her only option, maybe try to use simple words for him to learn, he seemed interested in bridging the language gap. Which she had not rule the possibility of only learning to interrogate her or use to spy on guardians. _Though to be fair I want that for the later purpose also…_

After a few moments of silence she gave up her pointless mental run around and stood up. She knew he was watching her the whole time so she wasn't surprised when he turned around the second she moved to get up.

Nix stood there awkwardly, not entirely sure how to even start this smoothly as he stared at her. Which only made her feel even weirder about this. _The more I think about how to do this the weirder I feel._ "Umm…So uh..I need to talk to you about something..," she started, knowing he likely didn't understand a word of it.

Sure enough he just stared at her blankly and she couldn't help the urge to fidget. "Uhh.." she looked around and spotted the meat on the 'plate' of metal he'd offered her and walked over slowly to grab it. It had the distinct smell of starting to decay meat. It wasn't bad yet per say but without refrigeration it was starting to get old. Holding it rather delicately in her hands so she didn't touch too much of it she lifted it up to show it too him "I need to cook this. With heat or umm fire."

Sure enough he just looked at her blankly.

"Okay that didn't work um…" Nix looked around hoping to find something to help her explain when she saw the lantern in the corner and pointed at it then the meat in her hand. "I need fire..or lots of heat. Lamp hot. Put on meat." She said miming herself putting the meat on a fire. "Cook meat. Make edible. I cook meat. Can then eat."

He wasn't staring blankly at her now, now she was fairly certain her was both confused and thought her crazy. He tilted his head and looked between the lamp and her growing ridiculous movements not understanding it at all.

"Ugh! Fire! Cook! You know..burn stuff!" she said getting frustrated. _How did people do this hundreds of years ago?! You can't get shit done without language or learn or explain anything! I feel like talking to a brick wall would be easier!_ She sighed and stared at the lamp trying to think of a way to build a flame. A small one, just to show him what she meant seeing as he was no help right now. _Then again if I burned his stuff I'd be in hot water. Fallen fabric burns really well if you can light it..! Wait! I burned their shit all the time with my Solar energy!_

At that moment she felt both really stupid and extremely brilliant.

 _I can cook this with my Solar abilities…maybe?_ She paused, she'd have to steadily channel it which was something she only did when she used Radiance and that required her to build up she light store's. She'd find no light for her down here and she wasn't even sure she be able to generate enough heat without her gear magnifying her power. She could try using kindling but that would require burning something and that ran the risk of punishment, along with she'd need air exchange or she'd kill herself of carbon monoxide.

She'd have to channel. Solar power was clean burning so she'd only have to worry about burning the meat and not suffocating herself.

Vrack had watched her spectacle in complete stupor. Was she trying to communicate with him? Of course she was she was looking right at him and trying to get his attention. What he couldn't figure out was what the lamp had to do with the meat she'd been neglecting. More so he'd never seen her touch meat before so why was she now? Did she need something? What did the lamp have to do with it?

 _What does this creature want?_

Eventually she had stopped and began looking irritable irritable before going quiet. Whatever she wanted she had figured out she wasn't being clear and had silenced. This was both welcome and disappointing as he had been waiting for her to try and communicate and now she was giving up. He didn't want that. He wanted to learn and to do that he supposed he's have to encourage her.

"What is it you want? Why do you desire the lantern for your meal?" he asked. Hoping he'd get a response from her.

To his disappointment he did not get what he wanted but instead got something else.

The human named Nix looked up at him then behind him. Without warning she moved confidently up and past him, much to his alarm as he didn't expect her to be so forward. He went to grab his blade but she didn't even falter and grabbed a large metal plate on the wall. It was a decorative piece and he had no idea what she'd need it for. He stayed on high alert and suppressed the urge to stop her. Whatever she was doing he needed to let her do until he determined what it was, otherwise he could ruin this. He would not let his pride and caution ruin this again.

She went back to her side of the room and placed the meat on the metal plate. Putting both hands under it she sat down and closed her eyes.

Vrack could only watch in confusion as to what she was trying to do. Was she offering it to him? Why? It was her meal and Fallen did not eat such things. Was it a display of submitence? Couldn't be, she had been far too bold in her actions. He watched for what felt like forever and was about to leave her bee when he heard a soft hissing sound start. He looked around in confusion and alarm. Sniffing the air he couldn't smell a gas leak but he smelled something…something good? He didn't know but his nose lead him to her and the meat. Steam was coming off it and sure enough when he got close enough he could feel heat radiating.

Alarmed he looked under the metal and saw the soft flow of Solar energy running over her fingers and hands onto the metal. It was a soft red, orange, and yellow light that caressed it so softly. Nothing like the sudden blast's he'd seen destroy his kin. Concerned he looked at Nix and observed her face. She looked like she was in pain, or perhaps very focused? Her breathing wasn't laboured but it was heavy and controlled. To his surprise she opened one eye and didn't jump despite him being so close. They held a stared for a minute before she smiled and looked down at the meat. Following her gaze he saw it was changing color and smell.

"Cooking" She said and he understood what she was trying to say before.


End file.
